


［轰出胜］slave完全控制（中）

by YenHui995109009



Category: mha, 我的英雄学园 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 轰出胜 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenHui995109009/pseuds/YenHui995109009
Summary: 这是一个淫荡久和他的两个炮友之间很难说清谁绿了谁的情爱纠葛！
Relationships: 轰出胜
Kudos: 11





	［轰出胜］slave完全控制（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 这个久又淫荡又婊还很Ｍ请注意  
> 这个爆很暴躁粗口不断  
> 没有三观  
> ＯＫ的就来吧！

“老公？怎么流哪么多汗“  
绿谷美奈伸出白嫩的手,抹去绿谷额角的冷汗  
“可能是刚喝了热汤的关系吧,我不太耐热“绿谷不自在地推开她凑过来的手,他实在不习惯女孩子这么靠近。  
绿谷美奈也不太在意 她这位老公从认识至今就一直如此 羞涩的像个纯真的男孩  
“呐呐 老公待会轰君跟爆心地要过来我们这呢！我们是不是要准备一下啊！话说今天一整天我还没洗澡呢 啊啊我应该没有汗味吧！刚第一次见到轰君的说！诶诶老公你说我跟他们要签名....不！合照！他们应该不会拒绝我吧...... “

回房间的一路上绿谷就无奈的听着妻子源源不绝的捞捞叨叨 ，回到房间，绿谷美奈洗过澡后开始在化妆桌上鼓捣自己，绿谷也进了浴室清洗。  
率先打开花洒后 水声哗啦啦地拍打着地面磁砖 ，绿谷顺着冰冷的墙面滑坐了下来 

“啊啊....等一下怎么办啊太尴尬了“  
他抱着头，思绪忍不住飘回过往。

国三的时候绿谷出久就发现自己欲求大的不寻常，他偷偷去看过医生，医生淡淡的告诉他别害怕 只是“性瘾症“罢了, 还告诉他世上有2-5%的人类会为此来医院求诊，这个数字听起来很  
稀少但性瘾其实是一种很平常的社会病 ，就像轻微的抑郁症，寻常生活中这些病况是很细微 、很难察觉到的因此很多人都不会注意到自己生病了，认为只是最近压力比较大/性欲比较不满罢了。

诊断结果让绿谷出久感到很羞耻 ，他来医院前早有意识到这个可能性，却还是忍不住想逃避这个事实，他没再去过医院 、药也不吃。  
假装自己是个普通的中学生。  
强迫自己压下那些难以启齿的幻想的后果就是  
不小心和自己的幼驯染搞上了床 。

某次在房间里和小胜忘了又因为什么而彼此扭打起来，拳头一来一往的招呼对方的过程中难免有不少肢体碰撞，跟他人肌肤磨擦的触感很奇妙、肌肤像有人在呼着热气一样，绿谷感受着这份热乎，在这种情况下内心不能控制的心猿意马起来  
“靠！deku你个变态他妈硬个屁啊！操他妈顶到老子恶心死了“  
绿谷难堪的避开爆豪那探究的眼神，不自觉夹紧大腿瑟缩起腰想离他远点，爆豪一把揪着他头顶凌乱的头发固定着不让他逃，膝盖恶狠狠的顶上绿谷硬起来的生殖器就是一通乱蹭，  
“...住手...啊..住手啊、哈啊.... “没多久绿谷就泄了出来，隔着布料爆豪还是能感受到膝盖传来的潮湿感。  
“啧！太快了吧，这么容易就爽到“他粗鲁扯下了绿谷一点潮流感都没有、老土的的运动裤，赤裸裸白晃晃的下身看的爆豪口干舌燥，绿谷出久身体发育的本就比同龄的孩子们慢的多，一起长大的爆豪身材已经早已向高中生看齐了，四肢的肌肉更是发达的有点过头，相较之下绿谷就显得很可怜，四肢孱弱的猛一看还有点像奶没怎么发育的女孩子。  
爆豪胡乱的摸了平坦的胸口和大腿后，掏出自己硬的发疼的阴茎就往里塞。  
他们彼此的初体验就这么发生了，两个人对此唯一的印象就是又痛又爽。

有了一次之后要再滚上床就不难了，本就刻意在压抑自己欲望的绿谷对性爱的快感食髓知味，根本无法控制自己满腔的渴求，就是对自己发情的对象是小胜这件事有点抗拒，总觉得挺尴尬的，他也想过在网络上找人来帮他解决，至少生活中互不干涉，但是爆豪粗野狂躁的做爱风格真的让他欲罢不能，他舍不得推开这么合胃口的炮友。  
也许是压抑了太久吧，绿谷在和爆豪纠缠几次的过程中明白了自己似乎有点被虐的癖好，爆豪从小就性子恶劣，那张对他总是没好话的嘴到床上还是脏的一批，动作也是不干不净的，一边激烈的抽插他不怎么经操的后穴、张口就是婊子、母猪、骚货的刺激他，还会一边抽他屁股肉、用力啃咬他小巧柔嫩的乳头直至见血也不罢休的玩弄着  
爆豪胜己最擅长的就是做尽一切能羞辱绿谷出久的事。  
起初绿谷也有被羞辱的气愤，渐渐的发现自己其实根本很喜欢被这样对待，这具淫荡的身体实在太过诚实了想瞒也瞒不住。  
而对所有事都天赋异禀的才能man-爆豪胜己当然也发现了，往后做爱下手更是随意了。  
反正再怎么过分这婊子都能爽到。

两人这种像是默认的炮友关系在进了雄英、甚至住校了也维系着。  
尽管爆豪从来没有开过口，但内心是认定绿谷出久是他专属的“女人“的，除了他没有人能操的那种，当然，他拒绝承认是带有情愫的独占欲。  
所以在得知绿谷和轰焦冻居然也上了床后，爆豪愣是没反应过来就被胸口大力翻搅的闷痛感给搞懵了。  
反应过来时他人已经来到绿谷房门口堵他了，当绿谷惶恐的回应他，“最近小胜不是很忙吗⋯⋯我看你好像很累的样子就没打搅你了，才找了轰君的......我也有需求嘛，小胜你能理解的吧“ 这个废物的说词跟爱劈腿的婊子女高中生有什么两样啊啊，爆豪气急败坏的想。  
“你是要老子跟那个阴阳脸共用一个洞？艹你也想的太美了吧臭婊子！！老子以为你只是淫荡而已，现在才知道你原来是个谁都能上的公交站“  
爆豪甩了门后就走了，留下在坐在床上呆愣的绿谷出久。

会跟轰君发展成这种关系，绿谷其实事后非常后悔，小胜自从被敌联合抓走后，又紧接着欧鲁麦特退役、雄英改成住宿制度，这些事情接连发生的情况就是导致他很久没发泄了。  
小胜身为事件中心的受害者更是好几天都不见人影（心情太差的关系），没有爆豪的帮助绿谷现在光是靠手指和玩具抚慰根本不够，偏偏轰在这个时机跟他告白了，还直接吻了过来，绿谷哪里抵抗的了这种诱惑，他身体不管哪里都很敏感，加上有一段时间没有与人碰触了，只是唇齿交缠就起了反应。

“绿谷⋯⋯真的可以吗？会不会太快了“  
轰尺寸吓人的性器抵在已经扩张的很柔软的穴口处时这么问道，他带着一贯温和的表情压在绿谷身上，俊美的脸俯视身下全身都泛着潮红的男孩，扶着顶端的手却忍不住在湿滑的入口磨蹭着，明显的心口不一。  
“进来...快点...啊啊！！....啊哈....好粗....啊....好舒服“闻言轰就猛的闯进来了，捅进肉穴里的火热铁柱很硬很粗，初尝情事的小处男轰撞击的力道更是没轻没重的混乱鼓捣，撞的身下的人声音都破碎不堪，轰着迷的看着绿谷沈浸在情欲的表情，不禁又往里插的更深了点。  
“放松一点....好紧...绿谷、你里面好热... “

夜晚还在继续着。

那一晚轰自己也记不清自己到底往绿谷那窄小的洞灌溉了多少精液。他觉得自己就第一次而言有点索求无度了，不知道有没有吓到绿谷⋯⋯  
一早起来看到喜欢的人躺在自己身旁，虽然身体还残留一点疲惫感但轰心情好的可以起飞。跟喜欢的人表述心意的日子、和喜欢的人交缠的日子都在同一天发生了，像梦一样的好事。虽然觉得着实进展有点太快了，但绿谷好像也很满足，轰便没有太在意了。  
毕竟他好喜欢绿谷啊。

所以在绿谷有点不安但还是坚定的告诉他“并不是要和轰君交往的意思“、“就只是....我想做而已、对不起啊...轰君“轰说不上来是什么感受，他就像被置身冰窟一般，麻麻的疼痛。  
当爆豪气冲冲的跑来绿谷门口，像得知老婆给他戴了绿帽的莽夫般来质问时，他其实人还在绿谷房里的厕所沉思目前的情况。  
爆豪那些难听的话他听完了大半，再怎么迟钝如他也明白了绿谷跟爆豪之间的关系了。

原来自己不是绿谷的第一次啊...  
他走出厕所，坐在床上的绿谷神情很难看，也是，爆豪确实说的挺过分的，轰还注意到绿谷眼角甚至隐隐有点委屈的水光。  
看来绿谷自己没有意识到呢，他对爆豪的依赖早就不单只是炮友和幼驯染可以解释的了。  
心上人因为别的男人一副怅然落失的窝囊样子，居然还让轰感觉到又勃起了，他从后面轻轻环抱住他，然后轻轻的亲吻他发红的眼下。

“绿谷，不交往也没关系，我们还能在一起做这样的事吗？........我不介意爆豪“

轰焦冻那天才明白，自己也不过是个趁虚而入的小人罢了。  
但无所谓，他很渴望绿谷的感情和人，所以他至少得紧抓住其中一样。

三个人的关系就这样纠缠了好几年，直到绿谷结婚。

不管绿谷再怎么鸵鸟心态 约定好的时间还是来临了  
事务所给绿谷预定的蜜月套房是会馆最顶级的房型，一整层的空间包含了主卧 、私人温泉 、撞球间 、厨房 、吧台 、游戏间和大的离谱的卫浴还有塌塌米间的会客空间。  
会客室内，绿谷出久已经先坐在桌前等待了，绿谷美奈主动说要担任迎接客人的任务，出于一点点身为粉丝的私心以及毕竟是丈夫的朋友  
她也想给他们留下令和大和抚子的好印象。

而她不知道的是坐在屋内的新婚对象，悲状的像在等待判刑。

很快的 ，门口就传来了闹哄哄的寒暄声以及越来越靠近的脚步声，他们到了

“绿谷 ，久等了“  
轰拉开和室的拉门，看到他很是高兴的问候着，跟在他身后的爆豪胜己脸色有点阴沉，深深的看了他一眼，很短暂的一眼，但绿谷却觉得十分久别。  
“呦 废久，新婚愉快啊“

“小、小胜…....好久不见了.... “

“啊欢迎欢迎！！我刚点了一些小菜了你们还有特别想吃的吗“  
打破微妙气氛的依然是绿谷美奈，这个女人的没神经和乐观有时廷好使的，绿谷出久感激的想。  
刚刚看到小胜的瞬间差点就忍不住了

“啊！机会难得！！！我们来合照吧！！！“这女人思维跳度真大啊,绿谷有点汗颜的想

当天绿谷美奈上传的照片 在推特上被疯狂转发,各种新闻铺天盖地,讨论度更是以惊人之势在延烧,这种火爆的热度不只是体现在网上,Ａ班17人群组更是以每分钟50+的速度刷屏

Ａ班：啊啊啊啊啊啊那张照片怎么回事啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！最不该一起喝酒的四个人不就是你们吗！！！这已经不是修罗场了！！是屠宰场了啊啊！！绿谷到底在干什么啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

ＴＢＣ

ps:这边说一下绿谷只想维持肉体关系的原因，不仅是因为没有感情基础的关系，绿谷觉得自己是因为性瘾症的关系身体才这么淫荡的无关呼自己喜不喜欢同性，他把身体和心分的很开，他的心态就是可以在轰和爆豪面前张开腿任他们操却依然觉得自己还是直男（好婊啊小久）好了！下章完结！！

阿还有不知道有没人发现小久比起轰更依恋爆豪的身体一点这事, 是因为爆豪在床上把戏更多,也更舍的性虐小久所以绿谷比较喜欢和他做爱的感觉,毕竟轰相较下太温柔了些。


End file.
